


Birthday Cake

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Steve is a good dad, and janice doesn't understand yet, as mucha s he can be, but he knows he has to give up things, cecil will never hurt janice, for both of them, he's a good uncle, this made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Cecil have a short clash over what is best for Janice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

"Janice! Slow down!"

Steve followed behind the rush as his daughter zoomed through each isle of the store. He didn’t want her catching a wheel on the cluttered costumes and plastic props that had been knocked onto the floor by just as enthusiastic kids. Time was also a factor. Work kept him longer than expected and he had only two hours to get everything ready for the party. By the time he caught up to Janice, she had stopped.

"I want that one!"

Before he even glanced at the price tag he knew it would be too much. Steve pulled out his wallet, eyeing the cash inside. Anything for his little girl.

"Wow! You picked a great one this year!"

Janice beamed, pulling the costume off the rack herself before they headed together to the register. Every birthday since the wedding, he’d go with his wife to let Janice pick out a special outfit to wear. It also doubled as a Halloween costume, a debut of her choice for all her friends. Last year was a doctor, the one before that an animal tamer. This years was-

"Do you think I can fly up in space with it? Like on a rocket ship?"

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. His daughter had already taken the fake astronaut helmet out of the package and put it on.

"No, sweetie. But one day if you work hard, you can be up there with the best of them!"

"Aw, but I wanna go now! To the moon like Uncle Cecil talks about!"

A forced smile. Cecil would be at the party later tonight. This was one of the few instances he’d have to spend time with him. His step brother. Bother in law. Double brother? Yeah. The last time he was lectured about introducing Janice to the wrong toys. A child of Night Vale shouldn’t play with space ships and plastic aliens.

"Vroooom!"

"Let me finish paying, Janice. Then I’ll push you through the lot like your very own take off and landing!"

"Yay!"

Eight years old. How the times flies. She had joined the girl scouts and did well in school. Steve laughed with his daughter as he rounded the car, simulating rocket sounds.

"Oh no! An asteroid!"

"Aaahah! Nothing can damage my ship!"

They made it to the car in one piece despite the asteroid. Steve packed her in, checking his watch when he climbed into the driver’s seat. Just enough time make the cake. Another yearly tradition. Janice loved to help decorate.

"Hey Steve, where’s mom?"

The car started. Steve turned back.

"She’s waiting for you at the party later. There’s a big surprise waiting for you!"

"Aaa! Is that the one with Uncle Cecil?"

"Yup. Both of them are there. We have to make your cake first then we will join them!"

Janice smiled wide. Her big day and she couldn’t be happier. Steve drove the few minutes home, parking outside in the driveway.

"Alright, I’ll start making the cake."

"Can I change now?"

"Of course!"

Steve helped his daughter into the full costume and soon she was rolling all around the house pretending to be a space captain. The cake base was easy enough to make. He was a decent baker and took pride in making a great one for his daughter every year. A chocolate base with a little twist of nutmeg thrown in. By the time he slid it into the oven, Janice had worn herself out but was still more than ready for the rest of her day.

"How about an early gift?"

"Oooh!"

Steve pulled out a colorfully wrapped present he had decorated the night before, keeping it hid in a drawer. He handed it over, watching Janice tear it open with wide eyes.

"Tw, twenty thousand." She sounded the words out. "Le- Leah-"

"Leagues."

"Leagues under the sea!"

"Very good!"

Janice touched the picture on the cover of a submarine amid inky darkness of the ocean with a looming shape just out of sight.

"Wow, this is a big book!"

"I think you can handle it. You are reading even bigger books than me when I was a kid!" Steve knelt down beside her, opening the front cover. His name was written there with a date. "See? This was one of my first stories. It’s about a long journey under water. They see all sorts of creatures and spectacles."

Janice looked over the book with more respect.

"I can’t wait to read it!"

"Well, sweetie. Not now. You are going to have to leave the book here. You know how Cecil is around the books I give you."

"Aw."

Janice left the book on the counter but turned, distracted. The door opened with little more than a brief knock. In walked Cecil.

"How is my little niece doing?"

He picked up Janice, spinning her around as his smile matched hers. Steve watched, keeping a positive air on the outside as his spirits sank with the unannounced arrival of his step brother.

"Woah! Not so little any more!"

"Uncle Cecil! Yeah! Steve measured me today and I’m almost a half an inch taller!"

"Oh." Cecil shot a glance at Steve. "Janice, honey, what are you wearing?"

"Oh that’s what she picked out at the store."

Steve felt he needed to explain before Cecil’s expression became even more disapproving. Janice joined in.

"I’m an astronaut! I’m going to get into the secret missile base and fly to the moon!"

"Janice…" Cecil gave a sigh, setting her back down in her wheel chair. "What about the girl scouts? And your tear gas training at school? You know the town would love a smart girl like you managing a cookie stand! Oh, or even mayor!"

"Ohh!" Janice stared up, mind wrapping around the ideas. "But Steve said I could be an astronaut if I try hard enough!"

Steve flinched, waiting for the usual tirade.

"Oh, he did, did he?"

Cecil stepped between Janice and Steve, casting a scowl with more threatening in silence that he couldn’t say in front of his niece. Steve tried to put up a brave face but ended up staring at the floor.

"Hey Janice, want to come to the party early? Everyone is ready for you!"

Janice’s face lit up.

"Ok!"

"But, we still have to decorate your cake, sweetie."

Steve’s voice sunk in enthusiasm. It was only now he saw Cecil glaring at the book on the counter. They pair met eyes, Steve knowing he wouldn’t win. His brother in law spoke in a lower voice.

"Let’s let Janice decide."

Cecil smiled, circling around the wheel chair.

"I wanna go to the party!"

"Alright then. Good choice. I’ll take you while Steve stays behind and finishes your cake."

Janice was led away with barely a wave back to her step dad. What Steve did get was a long stare down from Cecil all the way up until he closed the door.

"Bye, Janice."

Steve spoke to himself, leaning against the counter as his shoulders slumped. He was looking forward to decorating with his daughter all day. His hand curled around the book, thumbing the old pages with nostalgia. Janice was safe with Cecil. He cared about her more than any one. She’d have a great time. A long sigh. Steve turned back to his baking, taking pride in making every inch special for his daughter.


End file.
